


pretty please

by fouri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 12:01:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14618081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fouri/pseuds/fouri
Summary: Oikawa keeps asking Kageyama out.





	pretty please

"Come on, please?"

"No."

"Just a little date?"

"No."

"Tiny, itty bitty, small,"

"Stop."

"I promise I'll be on my best behaviour, I won't grope you or anything-"

"Saying that makes you look worse."

"But we'll have fun! You can even complain to Iwa-chan if you don't!"

"Why would I wanna do that?"

"Do you realize what kind of punishment I would get?"

"I don't care."

"Why not?" Oikawa asked desperately. 

"I need to practice," Kageyama said like it was the most obvious answer in the universe.

"You... you.. rejected me because of that?!"

"Yes."

"Tobio-chan, how about we have practice as a date?"

Tobio turned to him with an intrigued look. Oikawa knew when he had won.


End file.
